dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Wilson
Early Life Slade Wilson joined the army when he was only sixteen. Using a fake identification he was able to join the military without being an adult. In the army, Slade met Adeline Kane, the woman who later would become his wife. Because of Slade's skills, he joined Team 7. Doing so, Slade met William Wintergreen, another elite soldier. The two became good friends and fought together in many battles. Slade became one of the first people to join a supersoldier program. This program failed and Slade escaped. After being gone for a while, Slade learned the experiments had given him superhuman powers. He was now a supersoldier. Escaping Team 7, Slade met Adeline again. The two got married and had their first child together, Grant. After a couple of years, they got their second child, Joseph. Deathstroke Realizing he couldn't return to the army after disobeying orders, Slade became a mercenary for hire called Deathstroke. But this soon got harder as his youngest son, Joseph was kidnapped. Slade went out to save his son, but the kidnappers cut his throat. Bill got there and was able to save Joe, but Deathstroke stayed and slaughtered all kidnappers. When returning home, Adeline was furious. She shot Slade through his hand into his eye. His hand healed, but he could never recover his eye. After this, Slade left his family and spent all time being Deathstroke. He even got help from his best friend Bill. Teen Titans When Grant got older, he became The Ravager trying to prove to his father he was as good as him. Doing so, Grant got a contract to kill the Teen Titans. In the battle, he was accidentally killed by them. This caused Slade to get in contact with Grant's superiors in HIVE. Becoming a part of HIVE, Slade kept fighting the Teen Titans to get revenge. While fighting the Teen Titans, Slade met Robin. He grew fond of the boy wonder and even offered to train him. The two soon became rivals, but Slade always saw the potential in Dick. At some point, Bill joined Spyral, an enemy to HIVE. This caused the two friends to fight. The battle was long and hard, but it all ended with Slade finally killing his "brother". Suicide Squad Slade was later sent to prison after being caught by The Batman. When this happened, Amanda Waller reached out to Slade. He later joined Task Force X aka the Suicide Squad. Here, Slade became a strong member of the team. He even helped to take Deadshot down as he had gone rogue. Assassin for hire When Slade returned to his life as an assassin, he met the new Ravager who was, in fact, his daughter. Slade had gotten a daughter after one of his missions, her name was Rose and she became The Ravager after she learned who her father was. Slade also met his son, Joe who had now become Jericho, but to make sure his father didn't find him, he changed his name to Kane Wolfman. Wild Cats When Spartan had created the team known at Wild Cats, Slade learned of the Grifter being on it. The two had met when Slade was on Team 7. This made Slade join the team to help as a member.